


Fruits of Virtue

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hints of Fluff, Lucifer Being a Dick, POV Second Person, Shorter than I thought, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you want to do is sleep. Lucifer, however, has different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits of Virtue

It had been a long two days. A case had come up recently and you had been required to work for almost the entire time straight. And honestly, 48 hours without sleep spent on the phone with Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer got real old, real fast. You knew it was important, but by the time you figured out what you were fighting and relayed the information to Sam, you just wanted to pass out. You stumbled blearily to your bedroom and fell into bed, not bothering to change since you had been wearing pajamas anyway.

Lucifer shifted to make room for you as you flailed your way under the covers. The archangel didn’t sleep, but he knew you preferred sleeping with him next to you, so he happily accommodated. Typically, you were in bed before he was, but since you had been staying up all the time, he just got into bed out of habit. His chill temperature radiating from the other side of the bed was welcome, cooling your slightly feverish skin. You sighed and snuggled into the pillows as he moved closer to you, into a loose spooning position. Your eyes drooped closed and your body started to go limp as you settled deeper into the comfort of your bed.

Until you felt his hand trail gently down your back, circling around to drape over your hipbone as he pressed feather-light kisses down your neck. You ignored this, lacking the effort needed to tell him off, but were unable to continue that when he pushed himself up on an elbow and started kissing up your jawbone. 

You groaned in annoyance. "Stop it, Luce. Wanna sleep." The kisses continued, traversing your jawbone up to your ear. "Luce. I'm tired." You whined. 

"But I'm bored. And you haven't paid any attention to me for several days. And it's seriously cruel and unnecessary punishment to make me lie awake next to you when you make such pleasant noises when you sleep."

"I haven't slept in 48 hours, Lucifer. Leave me alone." You grumbled as he kissed the skin right behind your earlobe. His hand slipped off your hip, sliding up under your shirt to rest on your upper stomach. 

He nipped at your earlobe and you rolled over, covering your head in the pillow, a vain attempt to shut him out and get your much needed rest. He simply adjusted to remain next to you and tugged your hands off the pillow, placing them around his neck. You allowed them to remain there out of exhaustion. He took this as a sign to continue. 

He levered himself up, placing himself above you and straddling your legs, knees planted on either side of your thighs. His forearms were braced on the mattress, one on each side of your head. Leaning down, he began pressing insistent kisses on your face, ending by gently parting your lips with his, allowing his breath to wash into your mouth, cool and tasting of peppermint. 

You scrunched your face up and twisted your head to pull your lips from his. He simply moved to your collarbone, nuzzling the skin there. His breath ghosted across your neck and you shivered. 

"Lucifer! Let me rest."

He shook his head and you could feel his deep voice rumble against your flesh. "I think not. I've been good. Now I'm supposed to be rewarded. Fruits of virtue 'n all that?"

"Stooooppp..." You moaned impatiently as he tangled his hands in your hair. You raised your hands and shoved at his chest, but he doesn't even have the courtesy to pretend to notice. You changed tactics. 

Rolling, you pushed him down on the bed, straddling his lap now. You lowered yourself enough to give him one deep, thorough kiss that he returned enthusiastically. You could feel him smirk triumphantly against your lips. His hands rose and came to rest on your waist, but as soon as they started to wander, you rolled off him again. 

He growled impatiently and turned, but you wrapped your legs around his, hugging his neck tightly. He relaxed a degree, but when no further movements were made, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

You shrugged, snuggling deeper into his chest. "There're the fruits of your virtue. Now let me sleep."

You could feel him about to protest, but you placed your hand over his mouth. "I'm sleeping now."

You could tell even with your eyes closed that he was rolling his. 

"There will be consequences."

You ignored this and sunk into sleep. You could face the consequences in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome, feel free to tell me to shut my freaking mouth if you need to.


End file.
